


just breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night Terrors, Pre-Canon, Thunderstorms, fellas is it gay to cuddle with ur best friend after he has a nightmare, ok technically angels dont have labels but....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyde has a nightmare, and magis notices.
Relationships: Hyde/Magis
Kudos: 6





	just breathe

A crack of lightning split into the sky, lighting wine-colored nimbus clouds with brilliant streaks of luster. Patters of rain hit the ragged edges of the entrance of the cave. One specific, thunderous slam of lightning hit Magis’s ears just as he believed he could sleep in peace. As his eyes screwed shut, he rolled onto his side in an attempt to fall back asleep— only to be met with chocolate-brown, feathery strands of hair spilling onto his face. He grunted with annoyance, spitting out the hair in his mouth and pulling the thin, woven blanket over his head—the only source of warmth he had in the cave set-up he and Hyde had made weeks earlier. Admittedly, the set-up was modest (at best)—a perfect distance between the makeshift camp and the rocky beach the two trained their innovcations at. 

Though, that was its only positive. 

It especially got bad during storms similar to this.

Letting out a defeated pout, Magis brushed parts of hair from his side bang off his forehead, and curled up into a ball—the cold, rocky surface of the cave floor stabbing at his cheek, much to his discomfort.

Convincing himself to fall asleep was difficult, he was a light sleeper after all. He concentrated on every sound, hyper fixated on each individual fall of a drop of rain as each one hit another surface of the cave, each snap of thunder that fractured through the sky after a few seconds of each flash of light, and the soft bellows of— sniffling?

Magis picked himself up and groggily opened his eyes to look around the cave, darkness greeting his vision with only the occasional sheen of a lightning strike nearby to illuminate his field of view. He strained his ears, attempting to find the source of the sound over the pelting of heavy rain. Then, turning his head to look straight ahead, he saw a familiar figure, tall and lanky; his knees were up to his forehead and his body was trembling like a leaf in the summer breeze. Blankets were messily sprawled next to him. Undone, unraveled.

It was… Hyde.

“Hy—Hyde?” Magis widened his eyes, throwing the blanket off himself and staggering up to make his way to him. Crouching down, he gently placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder, causing Hyde to tense up and lift his head up. He could see translucent, small droplets of tears forming and spilling from his red and puffy face. It was surreal to see his partner, who he knew to be logical, stubborn, and someone who lacked the consistent need of contact slowly breaking in front of him. It wasn't just surreal, it was _worrying._

“Hey, are you alri—“

Next thing he knew, long arms clung onto him by the waist. Hyde buried his face into the crook of Magis's neck.

“You’re— you’re not,” Hyde managed to stutter out, hands grasping the loose, cotton material of his partner’s shirt as he stammered words that stopped Magis’s train of thought at that moment.

“You—… You’re alive, you aren’t dead.”

“Eh?” Magis mindlessly sputtered, eyes widening with surprise as he softly moved his hand up onto the nape of Hyde’s neck as he trembled, steadying him. "Why would I—" His voice trailed off at the slow realization of why Hyde was acting irrationally. 

Night terrors, and a bad one.

So, Magis let him sob everything out, continuing to steady him as he delicately ran his hand through his partner’s soft, onyx-black hair, lightly tracing his fingers along his scalp. Hyde inched closer, his heartbeat thumping like bullets being shot at rapid-fire from a machine gun against his chest.

“You’re okay,” Magis let out a low whisper in an attempt to comfort his partner, even with a haze of exhaustion clouding any sense of properly conveying his thoughts. “I’m okay, I'm here, and we’re both okay. Just breathe for me, okay? Take deep breaths, and just breathe.” He felt Hyde nod against his chest, signaling that he understood as he took deep, steady breaths. For a couple more minutes, he let himself rest against Magis's chest while gaining back control of his breathing and let his heart rate slow back down to normal. Then, he wordlessly lifted himself back up and sat upright, shoulder-to-shoulder next to his partner.

“I—” Hyde paused for a few seconds after letting out a pitched attempt to formulate words, regaining his usual collected and calm composure to the best of his abilities. “I apologize for what just happened,” His voice quivered, expressing regret with a tinge of shame laced in it—the steadiness of the voice wavering. “It was… childish of me to—”

“It wasn’t childish, Hyde,” Magis rebutted, shifting his sitting position as he sympathetically glanced at Hyde. “You had a nightmare about _something_ that affected you, and you reacted normally to that. I don’t know _what_ it was about, but from what your reaction was from it, it’s enough for me to know that something’s worrying you.”

__

__

“Right,” Hyde replied, his lips twitching as he stared down at nothing. 

The two sat there against the cave wall for a few more minutes in silence, the only sound being provided by the growing pelts of rain and rumbles of thunder. Magis tucked his legs into his chest, flickering his gaze toward Hyde. He scooted closer to him and started to recall an anecdote.

“Hey, remember that one time— a few years ago, I think? We were at that beach we always go to, and we were training there. I remember you used some strong innovcation, and since I was right near the shoreline, it caused me to tip over and fall right into the water! You felt so guilty afterward!”

Hyde glanced up, shoulders dropping as he let out a small, amused scoff.

“Well, how would I not be guilty?” He adjusted his position to sit upright. “I thought you were going to get hypothermia.”

“The water wasn’t even that cold! Come on, it was like August! Besides, water can’t take me down that easily.”

Hyde laughed.

“Now you’re just being facetious.”

“Says you!”

The two loosened up, laughing and telling small stories (all the while taunting at each other), and they stayed as such for the next few hours, ignoring the raging storm outside. By the time the both of them grew worn out, the storm had subsided to a drizzle, the pattering much lighter than before. Hyde was laying his head on Magis’s shoulder, his eyes half-open and repeatedly blinking in exhaustion as he let out a small yawn. Magis blinked back at him warmly, feeling his cheeks growing warmer as he slightly moved his arm to grasp and pull at the unwound blankets beside them, wrapping himself and his partner with them.

“‘Night, Hyde.” He mumbled as he shifted closer, leaning in to press a kiss against Hyde’s forehead.

“Mmph,” Hyde let out a small grunt as he curled in closer, softly smiling. “Goodnight.”

Magis lost himself in the drops of scattered rain hitting against the cave surface, and he thought to himself as the exhaustion finally caught up to him.

Everything will be alright.


End file.
